Jumped
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer is out for a walk when he senses something wrong with Reina so he goes to investigate, only to get jumped by and handcuffed to the bed by Reina who wants to have some fun with him


Lucifer was out for a late night walk when he felt something wrong with Reina so he zapped to her location only to see her stumbling and leaning against the wall.

"Reina?" He called out.

"What?" Reina slurred turning around.

"Why are you out this late?" Lucifer questioned walking over to her.

"I had a fight with my parents" Reina let out a laugh. Lucifer nodded and zapped them to a motel for her to sleep the alcohol off.

"Get in the bed and stay there" Lucifer said.

"Nope I wanna have some fun" Reina smirked slightly snapping her fingers so Lucifer was handcuffed to the bed with angel cuffs.

"Let me go!" Lucifer demanded. Reina shook her head and straddled his hips.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer stuttered.

"Having some fun" Reina replied before crashing her lips onto his taking him by surprise. Lucifer was shocked and remained still as she ran her tongue along his bottom lips seeking entry to his mouth which he was not giving.

"Reina stop!" Lucifer barked once she pulled away.

"No" Reina smirked before cupping him through his jeans making him let out a moan. Lucifer shook his head and glared at her.

"Let me go right now" He growled.

"You talk too much" Reina said kissing him again more forcefully. Lucifer struggled against the cuffs and felt Reina run her hands under his shirt running over his abdomen. Lucifer let out another moan so Reina took the opportunity and slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes Lucifer hesitantly returned the kiss with a voice at the back of his mind shouting this was so wrong. Reina removed her jacket and started undoing his belt to remove his jeans. Complying Lucifer lifted his hips when she started pulling them down. Reina snapped her fingers removing his shirts and her clothing in a flash. She bent her head down and kissed over his chest and along his neck leaving one or two small bite marks. Lucifer groaned when she ground her hips against his and watched her with curious eyes. Reina kissed down his chest and spread his legs before kissing along his thighs and groin muscles. Lucifer tilted his head at her not knowing what she was doing before she took his cock into her mouth. He let out a shaky moan not having felt like this before and bucked his hips up against her. Reina placed one of her arms just above his hips stopping him from bucking up. She ran her tongue over the slit of his cock and tasted pre-cum. Reina continued sucking and licking his cock until he came down the back of her throat with a shout and groan. Lucifer panted as he came down from his first orgasm and felt Reina kiss back up his chest to his lips where he happily accepted the kiss she planted on him. Reina snapped her fingers and removed the cuffs from his wrist so Lucifer flipped them over and lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss and looked to her for permission. Reina nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing along his collar bone and neck. Lucifer stroked himself a few times before lining himself up at her entrance and pushing into her slowly. They moan in union and Lucifer pushed into her all the way before he began to thrust into her. Reina bucked her hips into his urging him to go faster which he obliged. Lucifer slammed into her roughly before he was flipped again so Reina was now straddling his hips riding him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down giving him a kiss feeling him run his forked tongue along her lip. Lucifer clashed his forked tongue with hers and dominated the kiss. A few minutes later Reina came with a shout and Lucifer lifted her off his cock before slamming her down again trying to finish his orgasm which was building up in his stomach. He came after a few more thrusts and Reina kissed him lazily. Reina got off him and passed out next to him from the alcohol. Lucifer snapped them clean and dressed before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Sighing he ran a hand over his face and glance back at Reina before pulling the covers over her and standing up. Lucifer hoped she wouldn't remember what happened or Michael and Crys would kill him painfully.


End file.
